Forbidden Love
by apol
Summary: 1 X R. Zechs prevented Heero from seeing Relena. But Heero will do anything for his love...*FINISHED!* please read and review. Thanks!
1. Forbidden Love

I've written this fic a long time ago. Anyway, its my first time to write a long fanfic, I hope that I would finish this. Well, just enjoy the fic...

Forbidden Love

Heero's POV

It has been four long years since the war ended...since the day I left her. Peace is making me weak, my talents and skills are no longer needed so I was forced to travel and find my own self...have I? I have been into a lot of jobs but none of them I could keep. Right now I' m in a secluded place in the park, trying to think of anything else but only one thing came into my mind, her. The only person who has touched the softer side of my heart, though no one could see it, even her. Could she really be the answer to my questions? I still have to find that out. I stood up, brushing the soil out of my pants. I walk out of the park smirking, knowing that I finally found the place where I belong to...Relena.

Relena's POV

Tired. The closest word that you can relate to me. Being the princess of the whole wide world is not a big joke. Thanks to my brother, he gave me a month for vacation. I tightened my embrace on my pillow and turned on my side, somehow I noticed my teddy bear, my first and only. I reached out and pulled it closer to me, wishing it was someone else. That will never happen. I bury my head on my pillows and allowed darkness to take me...

Heero's POV

It's late in the night and I am still walking in the street, then I saw the kingdom. I have memorized everything I need to know; hacking is one of my specialties. I know every position of the guards, alarm and the easiest way to her bedroom. I stood at one of the large walls and climb through it without a sweat and dropped into the soft ground. I crawled through the rose garden, making sure that no guards could see me. Ah yes, there's her balcony. I threw a rope, making a small sound of a click, an assurance that the rope is secured. I climbed up as fast as I could so that I won't be noticed. As I reached her balcony, beautiful French doors greeted me, behind it are purple-colored curtains. I break the lock, luckily it didn't make any sound. I came in and noticed quickly the sleeping girl in the large bed. I came near the bed and sat down carefully. Gingerly, I reached my hand and touched her hair, bringing it up to my nose. Roses, as delicate as she is. I stood up, and before I leave, I left evidences that someone was here. I walked out and left the way I came here.

Relena's POV

I stretched out my hands and yawned. I was definitely a good night sleep. Looking at my watch, made me smile, it was my first time to wake up late. I sit up and noticed something different around my room, red dots could be seen everywhere. Red rose petals. My eyes widened wondering how it happened. I stood up and wandered around my bedroom, feeling the petals at my feet then I noticed a note on my dresser, I picked it up and read:

_Soon my angel, we will be together..._

I stood froze at those words. Should I be scared or happy? I don't know, but it did make me worry. My brother came in, snapping me out of my thoughts. "Relena, its time for breakfast. Sorry if I can't be with you today, I have a meeting." He gave me a hug. "Its okay, I understand don't worry about me." After that he left, thank God that he didn't notice the petals on the carpet. I dressed up and went out for a walk.

Heero's POV

I was walking inside a mall and I noticed a honey-blonde hair. Stealthily, I followed, knowing who the owner is. I gasp as I saw her, she is wearing a blue spaghetti strap dress, complementing to every curve of her body. The girl I left years ago is now a woman. I continued to watch; she picked up a light-brown teddy bear and smiled, I smirked. She placed it back down and left. Another idea came to my mind.

Relena's POV

Spending the whole day in the mall is tiring but at least its more entertaining than a meeting room with old men. Another day has passed, minus one day of my vacation. As I ascend the stairs and went into my room, I was thinking where will I spend the rest of my vacation. I opened the lights, something caught my eyes. The bear...I saw it at the mall this afternoon but I didn't bought it! Before a question formed into my mind...

"The other bear was lonely, so I brought him some company."

I stood turning to the direction of the speaker. Prussian blue eyes met my light blue eyes. We stood silently until he closed the gap between us. 

"I don't want to be lonely anymore."

"So do I."

Heero's POV

"So do I," you say. I'm glad that you feel the same too. I envelope you in my arms, I hear you sob. We remained silent again so I took the opportunity to break the silence. "I want this night to be special." 

You nod, "Whatever you want Heero...

A week has passed. I already showed my face to the others, but they still don't know what is between us. They have decided to stay at the palace. Everyone is gathered around the table, waiting for breakfast. 

"Gack! Duo, your pancakes are soggy!" Hilde screamed from the kitchen. 

"Hey, at least we have breakfast!" Duo retorted and came out of the kitchen. "Here's your pancakes!"

Everyone stared at it with wide eyes.

"You'll make us eat your pancakes, Maxwell?! This is injustice!" Wufei retorted.

"Either you'll eat or retreat." Duo smiled wickedly at Wufei .

Then you came, everyone looked at you. You look pale; worry started to stir up within me. 

"Relena, you okay?" Your brother asked. 

"Yeah, I'm..." Before you can finish, you fell unconscious.

Relena's POV

I opened my eyes, noticing that I'm in a white room. Where am I? Suddenly I felt a hand in my shoulders, I looked up, and it was Sally. 

"Hello Relena, in case you' re wondering you are in a hospital."

"Hospital? What am I doing here? I'm not sick."

"You fell unconscious this morning. So they rushed you here. Yes, you're not sick, there's something else."

I immediately got worried at her words. "What is it?"

"You're..." the last word was inaudible for me, I'm beginning to slip back into unconsciousness again.

Heero's POV

I'm pacing the room back and forth, waiting for the result of your tests. I couldn't stop worrying, afraid that you would leave me. When I was about to take another step, Sally came in.

"She's alright, everything is normal"

"Normal?! Why would she faint like that!" Zechs cut off before Sally could finish her sentence.

I heard Sally sigh. "Well, there's one thing."

"What?" I ask in a monotone voice.

"She's carrying a baby."

"NANI?!" Everyone in the room screamed except me. I knew this would happen. A part of me was happy and another part is worried, Zechs is staring at me with a red face. 

Well, that's the end of part 1. So what? Should I continue the story? Tell me and don't forget to review the story. Thanks! Part 2 is on it's way....

Any other comments? Please e-mail me at [heerorelena@edsamail.com.ph][1]

   [1]: mailto:heerorelena@edsamail.com.ph



	2. Forbidden Love pt 2

Yeah!

Yeah! Here's the next chapter, enjoy again!

Heero: You didn't make me a lemon scene!!!

Apol: DARN IT!!! I don't write lemon scenes!!!!!

Heero: Please....

Apol: NO! Let's continue with the story...

Chapter 2

Forbidden Love

Heero's POV

Four months have passed. I was prohibited to see Relena ever again. I couldn't take that. Now that she is carrying my child, I should be the one taking care of her. Every night, I go to her bedroom and pay her a visit, making sure that she's okay. 

"Honey, I'm here." I sat down beside her bed.

She slowly opened her eyes and smiled sleepily at me. I returned your smile and pulled you up gently into my arms, lightly stroking your back. I pulled away, my other hand supporting your back and the other one traveled down to your stomach, noticing that it is getting bigger each time I see you. "Some of my clothes doesn't fit me anymore."

"But you\rquote re still sexy." You laughed. "I mean it."

"Come on Heero, how can a pregnant woman be sexy?" You asked me teasingly.

I smirk. "Well...maybe some women are not but if they're like Relena Peacecraft, they are."

You hit me playfully on my shoulders. "Hello, are you still Heero Yuy? He would never say those words."

"It's me. You want proof? I could kill all the guards here and lock your brother in his room forever." You laughed again and leaned on my shoulders.

"I just wish that we could be together without any trouble." You sigh and embraced me.

I embrace you back and kiss your hair softly. "We will be, just wait." I lay you down back to your bed. "You have to rest. I'll stay until you fall asleep. "You nod and clutched my hands; your eyelids were slowly closing. As soon as you fell asleep, I reluctantly pulled my hand and kissed your forehead. Silently, I went out of your bedroom before your brother catches me.

Zechs' POV

I silently went into my sister's room, just to check if she is ok. I sat down her bed and stared at her face. Noticing how beautiful and pretty my sister is, no wonder men go gaga over her. Well, one lucky man had his night with her and took her innocence away. My eyes traveled down to her slightly swelled stomach. I wondered if her child would look like her or Heero. My anger started to return to me when his name came into my head. How dare he do this to my one and only sister?! I just got to know her and now, he comes back to take her away from me.

"Brother?" Her voice snapped me out of my thinking.

"Sister, how are you feeling?" She sat up and rubbed her temples. 

"Just a little headache." She gave me a peck on my cheeks and smiled. "What brings you here?"

I smiled too. " Just checking how my little sister is." I stood up and started walking towards the door. "I'll ask Pagan to bring your breakfast here."

"Thanks. Brother..." she bent her head. "I...I wish Heero's here beside me. Please let us see each other."

I continued to face the door to hide my anger. "No, I can't do that. Stop thinking about him, you deserve someone much better." With that I left the room immediately to avoid stirring up an argument between us. 

Relena's POV

I watched my brother leave my room. Why can't he let Heero and me together? Now that both of us will become parents of this child in my womb. I know Heero loves both of us, that's why he visits every night. I struggle to stand up as I started to have nausea again.

Heero's POV

I am now currently living with Duo and Hilde. They were gracious enough to let me live in their house without any conditions. Sometimes I am jealous at their display of affection, wishing that Relena and I were like that. Well, it seems that good fate is never on our side.

"Hey Heero! You okay? You haven't touched your dinner." Duo called.

"Hn." 

"Duo, leave him alone." 

I stood up. "Hilde, thank you for the dinner. I just don't have the appetite right now." With that I left the couple and went up to my room. I opened my laptop to check for some e-mail. For the past few months, I have been looking for a job. I need to establish a strong foundation so I could prove to Zechs that I can take care for Relena and my baby. Ah...I have a new e-mail, it's from the world's biggest computer company. They have agreed on my conditions that they will give me a house near the Sanc Kingdom and I can work at home with a big salary. I smirk at those conditions. I didn't expect that they will bite at it. I closed the laptop and wore some nice clothes because I'm going to the company right now to sign the agreement.

After 2 months...

Relena's POV

I'm here lying in my bed and waiting for Heero. I couldn't sleep because the baby has been kicking every 30 minutes. Maybe he or she is also excited to see his/her father. A figure could be seen behind my curtains. Slowly, he opened the door and stepped in. He walked slowly near my bed with a hint of suprise in his face.

"You're awake!" He whispered and kissed me in my forehead.

I smiled up to him. "I couldn't sleep, the baby has been kicking every 30 minutes."

"Really!" His smirk grew into a real smile and placed his hand at the top of my stomach. "I don't feel anything."

"Wait."

Suddenly there was a knock on my door. "Relena?" Heero quickly ducked under my bed. The door swung open, Noin sat down beside me. "Are you okay? Who are you talking to?"

"I'm talking to my baby. He/she has been kicking every 30 minutes!"

Noin smiled and placed her hand on my stomach. "Hey, it's true! This is so cute, I just wish that Heero is here to feel his child kicking."

I smiled, she doesn't know that the person she's talking about is just under my bed. "I'm sure he'll love it. Why don't you sleep? I know that you've been working all day. Don't worry about me, I'm fine."

"Okay. Goodnight!" Noin stood up and left the room.

"Honey, you can get out now." Heero crawled out under my bed and sat beside me again. "That was close."

"Yeah. Do you think we should tell Noin? It seems that she can be trusted." Heero again placed his hand on my stomach, waiting for the kick.

"I think you're right..."

"He kicked!" Heero whispered loudly. "Hello baby, daddy's here."

Silence fell upon between us. After a few minutes, Heero broke the silence.

"I haven't told you about this before. I have a job now and a house. I'm sure that you'll love the house, it has a big garden, 4 big rooms, jacuzzi, etc. You know, I already want to take you there right now."

"Me too."

Heero became silent again, maybe he is thinking on how we could be together. "Tomorrow, I shall present myself to Zechs no matter what."

I sat up. "Heero! That's dangerous, you know that he hates you!"

He sighed. "I know but I can't go on like this forever. This is one mission that I would never fail. Darling, please trust me. I promise that I will resolve this as soon as possible." He eased me gently back to my pillows. "Sleep now my love. I'll be back tomorrow." He kissed me on my lips softly and stroked my hair until I fall asleep.

Ha! There you go, another chapter finished!

Heero: Why are you making me suffer?!

Heh! Heh! Because that's what I want!!! You see how powerful authors are?

Heero: Yeah and I hate it....

LOL. Anyway, please wait for the next chapter!

Again, if you have any comments or suggestion. Please write to me at [][1]heerorelena@edsamail.com.ph

   [1]: mailto:heerorelena@edsamail.com.ph



	3. Forbidden Love pt 3

Hey people!

Hey people! Chapter three right here. Sorry if I kept you guys waiting. I really have to be in good mood to in order to write. Anyway, please enjoy this chapter.

Standard disclaimer applies.

Chapter 3

Forbidden Love

Relena's POV

The morning sun brings new hope to me. Everytime I wake up, I know that my hopes and dreams still has a chance to come true. Groggily, I sat up and stretched. Every time Heero visits me, I always do have a good dream. At that moment, my baby kicked, I think that he/she does agree with me. "Hmmm...morning baby." I caressed by swollen belly. "Your daddy was so happy last night when you kicked." Again, I feel the baby kick, this time twice. "So, you're happy to hear your daddy again." The door to my bathroom opened and Noin came out.

"Hey there, you're awake!" 

I smiled at my sister-in-law. "Yes I am."

"Come on, let me help you to the bathroom." Noin helped me stand up and we both went in the comfort room for me to take a bath. Noin already knows my morning routine and everytime I went to the bathroom she helps me. She is afraid that I might slip and hurt myself and my baby and I thank her for that concern. Both she and my brother has been taking care of me very well. Even though I have done something wrong, they were always there to forgive me. Could they also forgive Heero? Noin helped me as I went in the bathtub. Immediately, I feel relaxed. "Noin, did Heero and I made a big mistake?"

Noin stared at me."No, not really. It's just that I think it would be much better if you two did this after the marriage."

"But brother disapproves of him. All we can do is sneak at his back."

"Your brother is just over-protective." She said while clipping my hair. "He would also do the same with other boys. You are his only family left and he doesn't want to loose another one. Also, it so happens that Heero is one of his enemies before."

"Are you mad at me for what I did?"

"No, there's no reason for me to be mad. In fact I am happy that you're going to have a baby. At the same time, I am also sad that this baby of yours cannot be with his or her daddy all the time."

I sighed, how sad that my baby's life would be. Each children naturally would want to have a normal family. "Could I tell you a secret?"

Noin sat at the side of the bathtub. "What is it? Something serious?"

I looked at her and nodded. "Very, please don't tell a living soul about this." I closed my eyes and had second thoughts about what I was about to say. "Well, Heero...um...he's visiting me."

Noin's eyes went wide. "What!! How...when...how?!"

"He visits me every night. I really don't know how he could escape our guards. Well, since he is a perfect soldier, there's no doubt that he can do that."

"Oh my!! Don't worry dear, your secret is safe with me. So, are you now finished?"

I nodded and she helped me dry up and we went back inside my room so I could change.

"Rel, breakfast is already served. We will be waiting for you downstairs." And she went out of my room while I changed.

Noin's POV

As I went out of my sister-in-laws bedroom, I felt pitty at her and Heero. They are the Romeo and Juliet at this time except that Juliet got pregnant. I was wondering if Zechs will continue this treatment to both of them, there would be big chance of commiting suicide. As I approach the table, I saw my husband reading the newspaper.

"Morning darling!" I sat down beside him.

He placed the newspaper down and hugged me. "Morning sweetheart! How's Relena."

"Fine. She is just dressing up." I snuggled close to his embrace. "You know, I'm excited to see the baby, I can't wait."

Zechs broke our embrace and looked striaght in my eye. "Wait a minute. You want one too doesn't it?"

I smiled brightly at him. "Yes I do but it seems that we don't have time for that. Luckily we had time to get married."

He looked at me with a little mischief in eyes. "What are you saying honey? Ever heard of vacation? I can arrange a vacation for the two of us even just for a short time."

"Come on, we have a lot of work to do. We just can't leave everything behind especially your sister."

"The others are already volunteering for some of the jobs so we could have our vacation."

I stared at him for a few minutes, trying to digest everything that he has told me. Suddenly Pagan came in.

"Mr. and Mrs. Peacecraft, there's a visitor who wants to see you." Pagan said.

Zechs nodded. "Thank you Pagan." Pagan went out and Zechs stood up. "Come on honey, let's see who it is." He grabbed my hand and we went to the living room to check out who it is. As soon as I saw the person, I almost fainted and got scarred for I don't know what will happen next.

Zech's POV

My wife and I went to the living room to check who this guest was. Maybe the person has something important to tell me that he or she has to go in my house. As we reached the living room, anger quickly flared within me. There he was, Heero Yuy standing calmly in the middle of the room wearing maroon long sleeves polo and slacks. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I released Noin's hand and strode towards him.

He raised up his hand, as a sign of stop. "I'm not here to have a nasty fight with you. Let us talk like a civilized human being."

I stopped about two meters in front of him. "Noin, please go to Relena's room and stop her from going downstairs." I said still looking at Heero. I wait until Noin's footsteps could no longer be heard. "What do you want YUY?"

Heero continued to stare at me. "I am here to ask your sister's hand in marriage. She is carrying my baby sir and it deserves to have a father."

I clentch my teeth to prevent myself from shouting. "Not a father like you. You can't take care of her and the baby. I will not let them both be in danger."

"For your information sir, I have a job, I am working at MacroComputers Corporation (1) and I am one of their ace programmer. If you don't trust me, call them. I also have a house about thirty minutes drive from here."

Never in my whole life would I expect for Heero to have a job in one of the top corporations in the whole wide world and the colonies. "I'm not sure about her safety Yuy. You are my enemy before and I'm not sure if you're going to spare my sister's life if you go insane."

Heero's eyes flickered a fire. "I_am_not_INSANE and never will I. You're making this too personal, Zechs. Was it that because I have defeated you?"

There, I lost all my control and temper. I closed the distance between us and I delivered a punch to his left cheek. He fell down and I grabbed him up and slammed him up the wall. He delivered a kick at my gut and an upper cut to my face. It is my turns to fall down this time. I quickly stood up and grabbed a vase and hit his head, a small blood dropped at his temples. He grabbed a small piece of glass, he was about to stab when...

"SSSSSSSTTTTTTTOOOOOPPPPPPPPP!!!!!" There was Relena beside by the stairs crying. "WHY DON'T THE TWO OF YOU STOP ACTING LIKE LITTLE CHILDREN!! Brother, why do you always deprive me of my happiness? Heero and I just want to start a family, he means you no harm. If he wants to kill me, he could have done that long time ago!! You weren't by my side those times!!!"

She sank to the ground and continued to cry. Noin went beside her and tried to comfort her, trying to stop her own tears. I went to my sister and embraced her back. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to..."

Heero kneeled in front of her. "I'm so sorry too, darling."

After a few silent minutes, Relena calmed down and I was still struggling to fight my anger. This time anger at myself. Maybe Heero was right that I am making this personal. I wiped away the tears from her eyes and supported her as she stood up. Noin gasp at she looked at Relena's left leg, I looked down to see why. A trail of blood slowly made it's way to the floor. Fear finally appeared to our face. 

Relena looked down at her leg. "NO!! MY BABY!" Her legs gave out and went unconcious. Heero catched her and carried her.

"I'll go get the car." Heero nodded.

If anything goes wrong to her, I am the only one to be blamed. Everything that I fought to keep will be lost if this one mistake will be allowed to happen...

HA! Cliffhanger eh?! Anyway, thank you for those who reviewed, you just don't know how you made me happy. Please do wait for the next chapter.

Again, if you have any comments or suggestion. Please write to me at [][1]heerorelena@edsamail.com.ph

   [1]: mailto:heerorelena@edsamail.com.ph



	4. Forbidden Love pt 4

I'

I'm back!!! Here is chapter four!! People, when I was reading your reviews, some of them made me laugh. Thank you very much for the reviews. Everytime I receive a review, it scares me because I don't know what you people would say about the fic. 

Heero: please continue with the fic!

Ooppsss! Well, somebody is getting impatient here. Anyway, enjoy reading...

Standard disclaimer applies.

Chapter 4

Forbidden Love

Heero's POV

I've been standing here in front of the ER's room for about 30 minutes. Just starring at the door, as if I am trying to burn a hole to see what is happening to Relena. I am thankful that Sally was on duty, at least I know that Relena is safe in her hands. Zechs and Noin called the others to inform what happened. My mind continued to think about Relena and of course the baby. Their conditions scares the hell out of me, I don't know what to do if something goes wrong to anyone of them. They are the only ones that matters to me and the source of my life. A hand dropped at my shoulders, disturbing my train of thoughts.

"Hey buddy, why don't you sit down so you could rest."

I shook my head. "No Duo, I can't rest. Thank you for your concern."

"Man, you sure do needs some rest. Please, I'm not asking you to leave. Just sit down and have some coffee."

I turned my head and nodded at him. Following him to one of the chairs, I saw that all of them are already here. My mind was concentrated too much on Relena that I didn't hear them arriving. I sat down and burried my face in my hands, feeling that any minute I would loose my mind. Removing my hands from my face, I studied each faces in the room. Real concern and worry are visibly in their faces. Zechs was leaning against the wall, eyes closed, his arms are crossed and the fists are tight. It was obvoius that he is trying to supress his tears. Again I burried my face in my hand. After quite some time, Sally finally came out. I stood up immediately.

"How is she and my child?" 

Sally sighed. "She is fine and so does the baby. It was just false alarm, she had a slight stress about the fight that you told me earlier between you and Zechs."

I closed my eyes and thanked the heavens above. "Thank you Sally."

She smiled at me. "That's alright. Please don't put her into stress that much because stress causes labor. If she gives birth too early, the baby will be prematured and it will have slight chances of survival. As of now, she is in the recovery room sleeping. I could only allow one person to visit her."

I glaced at Zechs' direction. He looked at me intently and gave a slight nod. I gave him a nod and went to Relena's recovery room. As I went in, there she is, lying in the hospital bed sleeping peacefully. I went by her side and kissed her lips lightly as if not to disturb her. My hand rested on her swollen belly and carressed it lightly. A smile formed at my lips, knowing that they are both know safe from harm. Suddenly I felt the baby kick.

"Hey darling, you made me worried."

It kicked again.

"I know that you are excited to get out and see me and your mommy but you still have to grow inside your mommy's womb so you'll have no complications when you get out." I kissed Relena's tummy and looked at her. Her eyes are already opened and smiling at me. I smiled back at kissed her lips again, this time with passion.

"How is the baby?" She asked when I broke the kiss.

I touched her lips. "The baby is fine. By the way, do you know the gender?"

"Nope. I would like it as a suprise."

"I hate suprises." She laughed at me. Truly, the sound of her laughter could heal my soul and heart completely. I continued to stare at her while she is laughing. She stopped and stared at me intently.

"What's wrong honey?"

I smiled. "Nothing, I just love looking at you. I really missed seeing you during daytime." She returned my smile.

"What are we going to do now?"

"Well, I'm going to talk to Zechs about moving in." I lay my head down on her chest.

Relena sighed. "Will he approve?" Her hands massaged my scalp.

"He should. After what happened today, I'm sure he learned his lesson." I stood up. "Darling, why don't you sleep so you could have enough rest?"

"I want to go home."

"Alright, I'll ask Sally about it." I kissed her forehead and left the room.

Relena's POV

It was the worst scare that I have in my whole life when I saw a blood trailing down my legs. After that, I really don't know what happened. Maybe I fell unconscoius and my brother and Heero brought me here at the hospital. I was glad that Sally is the one who attended to me, I don't trust any doctors except her. I closed my eyes and my hand travelled down to carress ,y stomach, remembering when Heero was talking to the baby. He definitely love this baby, of course this is also his own flesh and blood. 

"Baby, your daddy and I can't wait to see you."

The baby kicked in approval.

"Hmm...you know we were thinking what would your gender be. I don't know if you're a boy..."

It kicked again.

"...or a girl." I wait for another kick but found none. Could it be? Could this be a baby boy growing inside me? I guess Heero's wish was granted. He told me when I was three months pregnant that he wished that it would be a boy. Well Heero, your wish was answered. The sound of an opening door made my eyes open. My brother just came in and he was just standing by the door.

"I know that you are mad at me..." His voice trailed off.

I shook my head. "Of course not. Maybe it was just the hormones." I smiled at him. "Why don't you get near me?"

He nodded and closed the door. Slowly, he made his way beside me. "Are you alright?"

"Yes. I'm feeling better now."

"I'm sorry for what happened. My anger at Heero is more of a personal issue, I think. Also, I wanted to protect you."

I nodded. "I know. Please brother, I love him. He WAS your enemy but the war is over, please stop the fighting."

"Yes, you're right. I want you to know that I'm not depriving you of your happiness."

I took his hand. "I'm sorry for what I said earlier. Brother, can he move in? We want to be together and I know he wants to take care of me."

He stared at me and nodded slowly. "Yes sister. It's alright. Thank you for bringing my senses back."

I placed his hand on top of my stomach and I felt the baby kick again, as is excited to see his uncle. "You know what...I think my baby is a boy."

He gave me a confused look. "How would you know?"

I giggled at the look on his face. "I was asking him few minutes ago of his gender when I said boy, he kicked!"

"Oh really, so I guess the suprise is over?" 

"For me yes but for Heero, no. Don't tell him. I want to see his reaction when his wish came true when he holds his baby boy in his arms."

He patted my hand. "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me."

I smiled back when he said those words. It was the same line Noin said to me when I told her about Heero's visits. Noind and my brother were truly meant for each other. Again, the door opened and more guest came in. Everyone was bringing some gifts, Heero came in last. The boys were teasing him and the girls were busy waiting for the baby's kick. My life is complete once again.

Well, should I continue or not?

Heero: CONTINUE!!! *points gun at the author's head*

OK! OK! Hey, why don't you continue?

Heero: ok...

Alright! Heero will continue the next chapter...

Again, if you have any comments and suggestions please write to me at [][1]heerorelena@edsamail.com.ph

   [1]: mailto:heerorelena@edsamail.com.ph



	5. Forbidden Love pt 5

Heh!

Heh! Here's chapter 5. Sorry people for making you wait. I was on vacation with my aunties that I haven't seen for such a long time.

Heero: *grunt* give me that! *snatches the computer from the author*

hey! hey!

Heero: Standard disclaimer applies.

Chapter 5

Forbidden Love

Heero's POV

A month has already passed since the tragedy happened. I thanked God with my whole heart that He gave me another great opportunity to change my life. Last night, sleep didn't overcome me as memories came back unto my mind. All the things that happened to me during the past is nothing compared to this present day. Just lying here in her bed, gazing at her perfect angelic face with the morning sun delicately kissing her rosy cheeks is enough to convince me that I am destined to protect this lovely angel from any harm. My hand stroked her cheeks, in return she gave me a blissful sigh. I smiled and my hand travelled down to her swollen tummy. I carresses her tummy lightly, as if to encourage my baby to sleep more and not to wake his or her mommy. 

"He...ero..."

I looked at Relena's face, thinking that I woke her up. Instead I saw a smile and she shifted a little closer to me. Maybe she really liked the way I caress her tummy so I continued while my other hand went to her back. I drifted back to my thoughts once again. I was thinking on how our wedding would be, I want her and the baby to be officially mine. Suddenly, I remembered the engagement ring that the saleslady, it was an oval sapphire surrounded with 14 diamonds. It will be perfect for my sweetheart's hand. I wonder also what would be her reaction when I propose to her. The wedding should be grand and beautiful, something that would fit my princess. A help from my friends would be great besides they know better than I do. I felt her hands move up to my chest, breaking my chain of thoughts. As I lookes at her face, her blue was looking at me with love.

"Hey baby, you're too deep in your thoughts."

I smiled. "Well, I was just thinking about the past." I embraced as close as I can from a seven months pregnant woman and stoked her back. "Why don't you go asleep darling?"

"I'm already awake. Maybe later."

There was a knock on the door and I sat up. "Who's there?"

The door opened and Duo's head popped in. "Hey morning love birds! Oh yeah, breakfast is served. Come and get it!" His head disappeared and closed the door.

Relena sat up with my help. "We better go down right now or else Duo will finish everything." I nodded and helped her stand up. I gave her a silk robe and I wore my shirt. After she finished tying her robe securely around her body, I carried her downstairs. She was giggling all the way, loving the way I pamper her since I came here. As we reached the dining room, I settled her down on her feet and guided her to her seat beside Hilde and I sat down beside her.

"Morning everyone!" Relena said heartily. 

"Morning!" Everyone replied. Hilde kissed her.

"Hey Relly, you seem to be glowing everyday, eh?" Duo said with a big grin on his face.

"Thank you Duo."

"Maxwell, you always say those words." 

"Wufei, I'm just telling the truth. Pregnant women always look pretty. Ain't that right Hilde?"

Hilde blushed. "Duo..."

"Oh my god! You're pregnant Hilde?" Dorothy dropped her fork.

"No, I'm not!"

Zechs placed the newspaper that he has been reading and looked at both of us. "So, what are your plans?"

"Um..."

"I have plans but it will not be revealed till the baby is born." I cut Relena off and smiled at her.

Quatre just shrugged. "Heero, you're always mysterious."

"Hn." I looked at Trowa and he nodded. He understood that I needed help from them.

Cathy looked at him curiously. "Trowa, why did you nod?"

"Um...just checking if I have dandruff..." Everyone laughed at his disguise of the true meaning of the nod. 

Everyone continued eating. After finishing the food, I glanced at Relena and saw her yawning._ Good, she's sleepy again._ "Honey, you want me to tuck you in bed again?" She nodded. I stood and carried her in my arms once again. "Excuse me guys, I have to make her sleep again."

"Have a nice dream ojousan!" Duo waved at her happily and she waved back sleepily.

Trowa's POV

As the couple disappeared, some of them stood up to have their own business. "Everybody, please stay for a while." All of them looked at me questionally.

"What is it? I still have to meditate!" Wufei crossed him arms over his chest.

Sally slapped him at his shoulders. "Will you shut up for a while. He must have a good reason."

"Alright Barton, spill." Noin looked at me.

"Heero will tell us his plans. He couldn't say it earlier because Relena was here and he was planning something for a suprise."

Quatre nodded. "Oh I see. I didn't know that the perfect soldier knows how to suprise people."

"Ha! He always suprise people. He just pops out of nowhere." Duo chuckled.

Zechs continued reading the newspaper. "Well, then we'll wait for him here."

Heero's POV

I made sure that Relena wa sleeping deeply so that she won't wake up early and hear out my plans. As I got back to the dining table, the table was already clear and everybody was still there.

"Is she sleeping well?" Cathy was the first one who looked up at me.

I nodded an proceeded to sit in my chair. "I guess Trowa already explained why you guys are still here." Everyone nodded. "Ok, I'm planning to propose to her after our baby is born. As of now Zechs, I'm asking her hand in advance."

Zechs looked at me intently. "You'll know my answer when the time comes."

I raised one of my eyebrows then I noticed Noin glaring to both of us. "Alright, I want to have a grand wedding for her but I don't know what..."

Dorothy laughed. "Heero, you don't have to worry about that. We girls can do that without any worries except of course for the money. Ain't that right girls?" All the girls nodded at me with a bright smile. It seems that they will be enjoying this.

"Alright, money is no problem. All you have to do is ask it from me."

"Woah Heero, that company must be paying you really high." Duo said with eyes almost like saucers.

Quatre suddenly smiled. "Hey Heero, I can arrange where your honeymoon would be. Consider it as one of the gifts from me."

"Me, Wufei, Zechs and Duo will be in charge of the reception."

"Why me Trowa?!"

Sally sighed. "You also have to take a part of this Wufei!"

Duo waved his hand happily. "I'm in charge of the food. Don't you guys worry, I know a good restaurant that is really good in catering!"

"Maxwell, if you ruin my wedding because of the food, you will never see your future generations! This meeting is adjourned." All of them went back to their own business and I went to check on my future wife...

There you go! Good job Heero!

Heero: Hn.

People, just wait for the next chapter....

Again, any comments or suggestion, please write to me at [][1]heerorelena@edsamail.com.ph

   [1]: mailto:heerorelena@edsamail.com.ph



	6. Forbidden Love pt 6

Here'

People, I'm really trying my best to post the next chapters but it seems that my mood is against me. Anyway, if you do have questions, please email me and don't write it in the review, that's why I am placing my email add in every chapter and every stories. Oh yeah, somebody volunteered to make a lemon scene for this story, I think it is Waltz 195. If you want it guys, I could ask him to make one. Please do tell me. Let's get started with the fic...

Standard Disclaimer Applies.

Chapter 6

Forbidden Love

Relena's POV

I slowly opened my eyes and looked at the clock above the wall. It seems that I have been sleeping a lot when I reached my seventh month or maybe I could finally be at peace knowing that Heero is always there for me. I am also glad that my friends accepted the offer of my brother for them to stay at the mansion until they want to. This mansion seems to be pretty lonely with just the four of us and with them around, it might help lessen the tension between my brother and Heero. I slowly stood up and stretched. My hand instinctively caressed my tummy and smiled knowing that my child would grow up not anymore fatherless. Silently, I walked to the adjacent room knowing that Heero would be there, working on his new program. He told me that it will be released when the baby is born, not only that, he would name it after the baby. I paused at the open door and smiled at my perfect soldier, busily typing the commands in the computer.

"Hey honey, good afternoon." He stopped typing and turned his chair towards my direction. No wonder that he still have his instincts. He must have felt my presence even though I came in without any noise. "Come here and sit at my lap." 

I nodded and went to him. Carefully, I sat on his lap, thinking that he might not be able to carry my additional weight. "Am I heavy?"

His muscular and strong arms snaked around my waist. "No. It's ok." Why should I worry about that. When he was younger, he possess the strength twice of an average person. How much more now when he matured. "A penny for your thoughts, sweetheart?" 

"It seems that the company has been really earning a lot for the past month because of you."

"Well, you and the baby are my lucky charms. Ever since I moved here, I always have new creative ideas. Specially this new program I'm working in."

"Is that so?"

"Yep, I'm not lying honey!" He kissed my shoulder. "Are you hungry?" Suddenly the baby kicked. "Well, I guess that will be my answer." 

I giggled and he scooped me up in his arms and we went down again to the dining room. He set me down on my feet and helped me sit down. "Stay there and I fetch some food."

Heero's POV

I went to the kitchen to find foods that Relena loves to eat on her snacks. At the counter, the girls were sitting at the stool and talking about the wedding.

"Hey Heero, is Relena awake?" Dorothy whispered loudly to me.

"Yeah and I'm getting her food."

Hilde waved at me. "Come over here. We gotta ask you something."

I placed the yogurt, dark chocolate, milk and strawberry ice cream near the sink and went near them. "So what?"

Noin placed a paper in front of me. "Here are the cathedrals around the Sank Kingdom. Which one do you want?"

"Of course, it would be the Sank Kingdom Cathedral Church*. It is the biggest and the oldest church and probably the best." I gave the paper back to Noin and I saw that she checked the church that I said. Cathy gave me another paper.

"Here is the best designers that we have gathered here in Sank Kingdom. It includes VonArk, Malisha**..."

"I want Ralph Lauren***."

"What?!" The girls' eyes got bigger.

Quatre came in. "Hey Heero, Armani**** said that he would be glad that you chose him to make your suit." 

"Heero! I'm hungry!!!" Relena's voice was very audible.

I smiled at them. "Excuse me, but I still have to fed Relena. She likes Ralph Lauren and I want him to make her wedding gown. As for the bridesmaids... any designers will do." I picked up the foods that I left.

Hilde pouted at me. "That would be unfair Heero.

I shrugged and went to the dining table where a slightly annoyed Relena was waiting for me. "Here's your food." With that, she quickly became overjoyed and started eating.

"What took you so long?"

I coughed and thought of some excuses. "Uh...there was um...dishes left in the sink and I washed them."

"My servants are not that incompetent." She took another bite at her dark chocolate bar.

I laughed nervously. "Well, you know...I also took time looking for your snacks...um...I hid it so Duo won't eat it."

Relena looked at me. "Fair enough." Her hand reached out towards me with a little piece of chocolate. "Want some?"

I nodded and ate the chocolate when she was about to retrieve her hand, I grabbed it and licked the remaining chocolate in her two delicate fingers. "Tastes better in your fingers."

"Heero, shut up. I'm pregnant, don't you dare try to seduce me right now."

I laughed out aloud. It was stupid of me trying to seduce a pregnant woman. I noticed that Duo was standing not so far away, maybe he saw our little show. "What do you want Duo?"

"Uh..." Duo just was shifting his gaze from me to Relena. "Just want to say...mission accomplished!" With that he ran out of the room.

Relena raised one of her eyebrows. "Mission accomplished?! What does that mean?"

"Um...I asked him to do something..."

"What is that something?"

"Clean my gundam." Good thinking Yuy.

She nodded. "Where is everybody? Most of the time, I just see them sprawled everywhere."

"Um...maybe they decided to do something else. Hey, why don't you just continue eating."

Noin's POV

All the girls were gathered at the kitchen, except Relena, making plans for the upcoming Peacecraft - Yuy wedding. Everyone of us is excited not only for the wedding but also for the birth of the first baby in our group. That child will be pampered by most of us.

"Heero still didn't give us a specific date." Hilde sighed and placed her hand under her chin.

Dorothy looked at her. "At least he told us early. I'm sure that the engagement will take place after some more weeks after the birth."

"And Relena would also want to trim down before her gown will be made." Hiilde added. "As of now, we can ask RL for some designs. There will be no problems for us."

"We really have a lot of things to do. Do you think we really need a professional wedding planner?" Cathy scrathed her head.

"No, we can do this." I encouraged them.

Sally stood up. "So I guess we have to start working. Who wants an appointment with Relena's designer?" Everyone raised their hands including me. Sally sighed. "Oh well...what a long way to go!"

Aaackk!! I think this is a bad chapter. Sorry, I'm not thinking too straight right now. 

Heero: Baka...

WAAAHHHH!!!

Heero: My son! *runs to the nursery room*

Again, if you guys have any comments, suggestions and questions, please write to me at [][1]heerorelena@edsamail.com.ph

   [1]: mailto:heerorelena@edsamail.com.ph



	7. Forbidden Love pt 7

Humans,

Humans, I forgot to put this at the end of the sixth chapter:

* I just couldn't think of any name for a church. Manila Cathedral went into my mind so I just changed it into Sank Kingdom Cathedral...

** Those names just went into my mind. Such weird names...

*** I don't own him but he's my favorite desinger...

**** I don't own him too.

I'm not going to write a lemon anymore!

Heero: *teary-eyes* but why?!

None of your business!! Let's continue with this fic...

Standard Disclaimer Applies.

Chapter 7

Forbidden Love

Duo's POV

I was really amazed when I first learned that Relena was pregnant. I knew exactly who would be the father, Heero, the only person who could do that and the only person whom Relena would sacrifice everything. Though, I never thought that my bestfriend was really that serious with this girl. Well, who would not take her seriously? She has everything a man could ask for. Heero was really one lucky guy over those three thousand suitors that we at Preventers monitor. It decreased when she got pregnant. I was also glad that the world took her pregnancy lightly, they didn't make any big deal out of it. I was about to take a nap when I heard a knock. Reluctantly I stood up and opened the door, there stood Heero.

"Hey buddy, wanna come in?" 

"No, I just want you to accompany me to a jewelry store."

I rasied one of my eyebrows. "Jewelry store?"

"Yep. I just want you to see if I have picked up the right engagement ring."

I nodded. "Oh, I see. Let's go." I closed the door and followed Heero downstairs. On our way to Heero's black porsche (Heero is a rich man here, people, not the usual vagabond ok?), we saw Trowa sitting at a bench and reading a book.

"Hey Trowa, wanna come with us?" Heero called out to him.

He stood up and went to us. "Where are you going?"

"Heero is going to buy the engagement ring." I whispered loudly.

Trowa looked at me. "Oh...ok." 

With that, the three of us went inside the sports car and rode away to the nearest department store.

Zechs's POV

I watched the three men from my balcony until they went off. When Heero told us about his plans, I almost broke down inside knowing that he is seriously taking my baby sister away from me. Somehow, I felt happiness that Relena's dreams would come true and I will make sure that I will not be the one to hinder that. Just like I did before. Yes, I will be giving my sister to Heero with all my blessing knowing that she is much safer with him than any other man. Suddenly, I felt arms snake around my waist. "How are you sweetheart?"

The arms around my waist was slowly removed and Noin came into my view. "I've noticed that you didn't hear me come in. What are you thinking?"

I smiled at her. "Nothing. How's Rel?"

"She's sleeping again."

"Oh. What are you doing?"

She sighed. "We and the girls are trying to arrange the wedding. As of now, they are looking for ways to have a meeting with Ralph Lauren."

"Ralph Lauren? Why?"

"Heero wants him to make Relena's wedding gown. He really spoils the girl rotten!" She laughed at that.

A smile formed at my lips. I know that my decision to give her hand in marriage to Heero is right. "Listen, why don't I contact him for you. Relena and I have a direct line to him everytime Relena asks him to sew a dress for her."

She squealed in delight. "You're gonna help us!"

"Yep. Come on, let's get started." I pulled Noin out of our bedroom and into my office.

Heero's POV

At last, I finally arrived at the jewelry store where I found the perfect engagement ring. An old lady approached us as we neared the counter.

"Good afternoon, young men. I am Tess. How can I help you." The lady smiled us.

"I was looking for the engagement ring that I saw here a month ago."

"Please follow me."

We followed the old lady to the counter where most of the engagement rings were displayed. I saw a group of girls looking at some of the rings and I wonder why. I shrugged it off and continued to follow the lady. She went at the back of the counter.

"I don't know what you're talking about but I'm sure that you remember what it looks like."

I nodded. I searched for it and pointed at the ring that was cushioned at a small velvet pillow inside it's glass container.The lady reached for it and placed it over the glass counter so I could touch it. I lifted the ring out of the velvet pillow and showed it to Trowa and Duo.

"Oh my!! That's really beautiful!" Duo's smile was wide and his eyes were also wide. "Perfect for the princess!"

"It's the only kind." The old lady said. "See that oval sapphire in the middle? That kind are really rare. Miners don't see that big, they usually find only the small ones."

"So what guys, is this perfect?" I looked to both of them.

"What is important is what is in your heart, Heero." Trowa smiled at me.

I nodded. "Madame, how much does this cost?"

The lady coughed. "It's $ 200,000, sir."

"WHAT?!" Trowa and Duo almost shouted.

"I'll take it."

Duo grabbed my shoulders. "Man, are you that serious?"

I nodded at him. "This is nothing compared to my Relena." I fetched my pocket and took my wallet out. "Here's my card madame." The lady was shocked at me and took my credit card without taking her big eyes off me and went to the cashier. "I'm glad that it wasn't taken yet." I studied the ring carefully.

Trowa shrugged. "Well, who would afford that?!"

"Someone like Quatre or Zechs."

Duo nodded. "Yeah right."

The lady came back. "Sir, would you please sign here." I signed the receipt and gave the pen back. The lady took out a gold paper bag.

"Don't." I stopped her. "I'll just place it in my pocket." I closed the casing and placed it inside my pocket. The lady gave me the receit and the three of us went back to my car. 

On our way home, I adjusted the rearview mirror to look at the person behind the back. "Hey Trowa. Isn't it that you will arrange the orchestra at the wedding and reception?"

Trowa looked at me. "Yes. Why?"

"I invited somebody who will sing my favorite song. Could you tell them to give him at least 15 minutes for that. I will give you the piece of that song for them, also the songs that I want to be played during the reception."

"Sure, no problem." Trowa gave me a confused look.

Duo looked at me. "You really are full of ideas when it comes to Relena."

I smiled and continued to drive home.

Hmmm...who could be that invited guest who will sing? Is it me.

Heero: Oh my god! Yuck! Dream on!!

-_-; What could also be the song? Is it Lady Marmalade?

Heero: NANI?! Are you using you head?!

Just wait for the next few chapters....bwahahahahahahahahahah!!!

Heero: cliffhanger!!!

Any comments or suggestion? Please write to me at [][1]heerorelena@edsamail.com

Heero: death threats are welcomed!

NNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!

   [1]: mailto:heerorelena@edsamail.com



	8. Forbidden Love pt 8

You guys are so demanding.

You guys are so demanding. Anyway, that's alright because I'm also like that. Here's chapter 8, enjoy reading!

Standard Disclaimer Applies.

Chapter 8

Forbidden Love

Heero's POV

Relena is already in her 9th month of pregnancy and according to Sally, anytime the baby would come. I continued typing at my laptop while everybody is sleeping. My excitement about gives me such adrenaline to finish my work, no matter what time of the day it is. I glaced to the clock at my table and noticed that it is already midnight. I closed the computer and stood up and went to our bedroom. As I neared the bed, I observed the sleeping Relena. She is the most wonderful thing that happened to my life and so does my child. Sometimes, I wished that we had the baby when we got married. Well, I guess that everything that happened has it's own reason. I removed my clothes, leaving only my boxers and slipped in the bed beside my darling. Carefully I placed my hand over her tummy and caresses it once again. My child, you just don't know how excited I am to see you. I kissed Relena softly on her forehead. As I was about to close my eyes...

HHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRROOOOOOO!!!!

I immediately sat up and looked at Relena's pained expression. She was breathing too fast and clutching her swollen tummy. 

"The baby...is coming." Relena said between her breaths.

I quickly dressed and carried Relena. As I got out of the room, I saw the others running towards us.

"Relena's giving birth!" I ran downstairs with the others tariling behind. Zechs ran faster to get a car while Sally checked on Relena. As the van stopped in front of us. Sally opened the door so I could get in and she sat beside me.

"Meet us at the hospital." Sally yelled and shut the door.

Noin's POV

When we all heard her cry, all of us knew that it's time. As I watched the van rode away, I could only pray that the delivery would have no complications at all. I ran upstairs to Heero and Relena's bedroom and packed some of their clothes. Catherine came in and helped me in packing while the others got dressed.

"Cathy, get dressed, I can manage these things."

"Ok." Cathy ran out of the bedroom.

As soon as I finished packing their clothes, I dumped the luggage outside the door and went back to my room and dressed as quickly as possible. I ran out of the room and grabbed the bag that I deposited at the floor. When I reached downstairs, all of them were already inside the van, all of them looking sleepy with a some excitement in their faces. I went in and closed the door. "Trowa, to the Sank Hospital." He nodded and drove away.

Heero's POV

I took Relena's hand as Sally came inside the delivery room wearing a doctor's gown. She forced Relena to spread her legs.

"When I say push Relena, you have to push with all your might ok?"

Relena nodded and she looked at, finding comfort and strength. I gripped her hand and smiled, encouraging her that I am with her all the way.

"Relena, push."

As Sally said that, Relena gave all her best to push the baby out and giving my hand a death grip at the same time. I could almost feel the pain that she is going through. Maybe that's what real soulmates are, you can feel each other's pain, happiness and love just like being in the same body. Relena stopped pushing and she was breathing fast again. I wiped the sweat on her forehead.

"Come on, Relena, push again."

Relena obeyed and gave another push.

Zechs' POV

Eight hours have passed, there's still no news about it. I'm starting to get worried about the delivery, worried about my sister, thinking that she might be too young for this thing. I sat down and burried my face into my hands. Noin began to rub my back, comforting me in any way that she can. I sat up straight and studied the faces of our friends. Worry, happiness, excitement and a lot of emotions are all visibly in their faces. This will be the first baby that will be born in our group, so we are all hoping that it will be a success. How ironic it is, Relena was the baby of this group and yet she is the first one who will bring a life into this world. That baby would surely be pampered not only by his parents but also by us. I turned to Noin who was leaning at me.

"I'll just go to the chapel." She nodded and I stood up. As I reached the chapel, I sat at the last pew and looked up. "God, please keep my sister and the baby safe from any harm. Give also Heero the strength that he needs..."

Heero's POV

I stroked Relena's damp hair and wiped the sweat from her forehead and neck. I could see that she is exhausted from this thing that she is going through. 

"Relena, I can see the head now, push more."

Tears spilled out and trailed down her red cheeks. "I can't do this anymore!" She continued to weep and pushed once again.

Sally looked at her. "I know this is hard but you have to do your best for your own child's sake."

I kissed her cheeks and forehead. "Come on, Rel, you can do this. I'll not leave you." Relena nodded and gave all that she can push to bring our child out. Relena, I wish I could take your pain. I glanced at the clock at the wall. She has been in labor for ten hours and my hand has been suffering for that long too. I closed my eyes and leaned my head on her head and silently prayed. Suddenly, I heard the baby cry. I opened my eyes and saw that Sally cutting the umbilical cord and gave the baby to a nurse to clean it up.

"One more push Relena so that the placenta will come out."

Relena did so and it came out. She sighed heavily and closed her eyes. I smiled at kissed her forehead and embraced her.

"Here's your son, daddy." Sally came to me and handed me the baby. 

I carefully craddled the little bundle of my joy in my arms. Tears of happines slipped down my cheeks as I hold my son. One of my wish was granted once again. "Your son is here, sweatheart." I whispered in Relena's ears. Slowly, she opened her eys and focused on the baby. I placed him on her chest and she instantly wrapped her arms around him. 

"My sweet baby." She caressed the baby's cheek. The baby waved his fists up in the air. "Oh, so you wanna fight like your daddy?"

I smiled at what she said and kissed her on the lips. "Thank you."

"Thank you too."

Sally went beside Relena. "I will be placing him in the nursery." Relena gave our baby to Sally and she went to sleep again. The nurses wheeled her out of the delivery room and I followed them.

Noin's POV

I started rubbing my temples as the headache started. All of us only had a few hours of sleep and none of us could sleep until we know that Relena and the baby are in good condition. The door of the delivery room opened with the nurse wheeling a sleeping Relena out and an exhausted Heero trailing behind them. All of us suddenly stood and went to Heero.

"Relena is ok, she's just too tired. The baby is in the nursery room if you want to see him. Excuse me, I still have to follow Relena to her room." Heero smiled at us and he ran to the room.

Everyone run to the nursery to have a look at the new baby and I ran to the chapel to bring good news to Zechs.

Heero's POV

I stared at the peacefully sleeping Relena. Remembering the labor makes me say that she is one strong woman and that makes me proud of her. I placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and went out of the room. I went straight to the nursery and I saw 10 heads peeking through the glass. Silently, I walked towards them and cleared my throat.

Duo hugged me. "Heero buddy!!!! Congratulations!!!"

Trowa placed a cigar in my mouth. "Congrats."

"Ow...he's so cute!" Hilde said with so much excitement in her voice.

Cathy giggled. "He looks so much like Heero."

Quatre nodded. "It's like we're looking at a chibi Heero."

Everyone laughed at Quatre's comment. Yes, I do agree with them. The first time I saw my son, it's like I'm looking at myself. I looked at my son who was kicking the blanket away and the nurse placed it back, only to be kicked again.

"Stubborn like his father too." Zechs smirked.

Noin turned to me. "So, what will you name him?"

"Adin Heero Yuy."

Duo's eyes widened. "Oh my, he looks like you and then he has the same name!"

"That's what I want."

Dorothy crossed her arms. "That's not fair to Relena. She carried him for 9 months and labored for 10 hours but you can't find any trace of her in the baby!"

"Yuy, such strong genes you have." Wufei looked at me.

I smiled at looked once again at my little Adin. Just looking at him made me so much excited to get married. Then I we can give him a little brother who still looks like me. My life is really getting exciting...

Aww...I think this is a bad chapter! Sorry guys! 

Adin: papa!

hey heero, he called you baka again!

Heero: *crying* why?!

Relena: (comes in) Why are you crying?

Heero: *pointing at a giggling Adin*

Relena: I can't believe that Adin can make you cry...

well, he can.

Any comments or suggestions? Please write to me at [][1]heerorelena@edsamail.com.ph

   [1]: mailto:heerorelena@edsamail.com.ph



	9. Forbidden Love pt 9

forbidden love 9

Hey! hey! Chapter 9 is here!!!!! Hope you all enjoy. Sorry if it took me too long to write this part. Heh...heh!

Standard Disclaimer Applies.

Chapter 9

Forbidden Love

Relena's POV

I could feel the morning rays of the sun as it kissed my cheek delicately. My hand reached over to my left side to feel a soft warm body, instead it dropped the cold sheet. I opened my eyes slowly and shifted my weight on my left side to look at the vacant spot. A faint creaking sound turned my attention towards the rocking chair, facing the closed balcony doors. There was a sleeping Heero with his son, sleeping peacefully on his father's bare chest. His hands were embracing Adin protectively. A smile formed on my lips at the rare sight before me. I wished that I have a camera but this kind of memory will forever be embeded into my mind. It has been a month since Adin's birth. I have never seen Heero dedicated to anyone else besides me when his first born son came into this world. Everytime he carries Adin, his eyes held happines and love. Not only did Adin brought joy intoour lives but also to others. When my brother goes out, you will expect that when he comes home, he always have something for Adin and so does our friends.

I stood up from the bed and walked slowly towards them. I carresed Adin's short chocolate brown hair. From Adin, I looked at Heero and kissed him sloftly on his lips. His eyes opened slowly and gave me a sheepish smile. He looked down at his still sleeping son and kissed Adin's head.

"Morning baby." He looked back at me. "Morning sweatheart. Did you have a nice sleep?"

I nodded. "He didn't cry last night."

"Well, I already know the time when he cries so I made sure that I'm already there beside him."

Adin chose that moment to wake up. He was struggling against his father's hold on him. Heero turned him around so I could see his Prussian blue eyes. When Adin saw me, he reached out his hands towards me. I took them both and kissed his forehead. "Morning Adin. Did you enjoy sleeping with you daddy?"

He gave me a giggle with his feet kicking.

"You have a strength like me, eh?" Heero said as he continue to hold Adin.

He stopped suddenly and cried a cry for food. His hands was like pulling me to him. I lifted him out of Heero's embrace and craddled him. I sat down at the bed and pulled down the strap of my night gown and guided Adin to my left breast. He quickly suckled the milk. Heero crept behind me, his arms snaked around my waist and his head on my shoulder, watching his son.

"He's so beautiful." He murmured and kissed my neck.

As we continued to look at our son, we heard a soft knock on our door. Heero stood up and wore his robe, tied it tightly around his waist. He walked towards the door to open it.

"Good morning, sir. Breakfast is ready and everyone is waiting for you downstairs." I heard Pagan's voice.

"Alright. Tell them, we're going down after Relena finishes feeding Adin." The door closed and Heero sat down beside me. "He's not finished yet?"

"Nope. He has a big appetite."

Heero smiled and brushed Adin's hair with his hand. "He had three bottles of milk last night!"

I giggled. "Like his Uncle Duo, eh?"

"Oh no!" Adin stopped sucking my breast. He snuggled in my arms and slept once again. "Why don't you dress up first, I'll carry this big fat baby first." He took Adin gently and craddled him in his arms.

"Yeah, who would have thought that I gonna give birth to a 9 lbs baby boy." I said and entered the bathroom to change.

Heero's POV

As we reached the dining room. I could see big smiles from all of them as they saw Adin in Relena's arms, sleeping peacfully. When she sat down, Pagan offered to carry Adin while she was eating. Relena gave Adin to Pagan and started eating. Pagan went to the living room.

"So, how was chibi-Heero?" Duo said.

I smiled at the nickname they gave for Adin. "He's fine and getting fat."

"Oh my. Don't tell me that he's getting heavier everyday." Cathy said while helping herself with another bacon.

Relena sighed. "His only hobbies is to eat, sleep and sometimes play with his father."

"Hey Heero, why don't you give him some activities so at least he could loose some weight?" Quatre said.

I looked at him. "He might just cry on me. Besides, I want him to be fat."

Sally placed her hands under her chin. "It's ok, those are only baby fats. Anyway, Adin is still a baby. Give him everything that he wants."

"Heero's already doing that." Relena gave me a sweet smile. Adin's cry was heard from the living room. Relena stood up. "Excuse me, I have to go check on my son." With that she left. 

"It sure does feel good to have a baby." Noin squeezed Zechs' hand. "Ain't that right, honey?"

Zechs almost chocked on his food and stared at Noin with wide eyes. "You're pregnant?!" I studied Zechs' face, obviously that he is not ready to be father. 

Noin giggled at her husband's reaction. Surely, I didn't sport that look when I heard Relena's pregnancy. Could it be that I am more responsible at Zechs? I looked at the other's expressions. They were all trying to control their laughter.

"So what Zechs, are you scared?" Duo teased him.

Wufei snorted. "Are you showing your weakness? Yuy already has a child here and yet he accepted his responsibility even if Adin is concieved out of the boundaries of marriage."

"Yeah. Besides, don't you think that both of you produce a child?" Dorothy said looking at Zechs.

The Peacecraft pride once again returned to his face and squared his shoulders. "I'm not afraid, I was just shocked. Again Noin, are you pregnant?"

"No. Just testing you dear."

Duo looked back at me. "Hey Heero. Since Relena is not anymore pregnant, are you gonna start with your plans?"

"Yep, it will start tonight. Could somebody make reservations for me in a good restaurant?"

Hilde raised her hand. "I can do that. I now a perfect place for the two of you."

Just then Relena came back. "What were you guys talking about?"

"Nothing important. How's Adin?" I looked at Relena as she sat down.

"Fine. He just wants to burp and Pagan doesn't know how to do it." She smiled and continued eating her food.

I nodded and watched her eating. My mind wondered on I am going to propose to her tonight. It made more excited when I see her reaction as I ask her to be a part of my life forever.

Relena's POV

Walking through the garden, made me feel relaxed. Before I was alone but now, I have my baby with me. I was touring him around the garden. As we got near a gazebo, I went inside and sat down. Different colors of roses surrounded the gazebo. I plucked one rose and showed it to Adin.

"Honey, this is the color of red." He touched the petals and giggled. I tickled his chin with the rose and in return he gave me another heartfelt giggle. Little did I notice that Heero is watching us about four feet away from me. He went inside the gazebo and sat down beside me.

"I wondering if you could ask Noin to take care of him tonight."

"Why? Don't tell me that you want another one..."

"No." He lightly touched my cheek. "I want us to have dinner tonight."

I raised my right eyebrow. "Are you asking me for a date?"

"Yes I am." He kissed me on my lips. He stood up and left, leaving me totally stunned. I looked back at Adin, staring at me.

"Your father seems to have a big suprise for me tonight."

*Jumps up and down* YEAHH!!! I finally posted this chapter.

Heero: good at least you'll still live.

~_~

If you have any questions, comments or suggestion. Please don't hesitate to write me at [][1]heerorelena@edsamail.com.ph

If you guys are going to send me a mail, please write the title of the fic that you have read. Thanks!

   [1]: mailto:heerorelena@edsamail.com.ph



	10. Forbidden Love pt 10

forbidden love 10

Finally, I had time to write this chapter! Next week will be the start of my classes. *sigh* So long my dear vacation!

heero: I can kill your professors!

no way! if you do that, i'll never continue this again!

heero: eepp!!

Standard Disclaimer Applies

Heero's POV

I am standing at the bottom of the stairs waiting for my beloved to come down. Silently, I thanked my friends who helped me set this dinner date. If I will do it by myself it might be a total failure. Duo patted my back, helping me to calm down my nerves.

"You can do this Heero." Trowa said as he approached me.

I nodded and took a deep breath. Tapping of high heeled shoes against the wooden floor could be heard above the stairs. I looked up and saw such beauty that captured me from the moment I saw her. Her velvet strapless dark blue gown clung seductively to her curves. I was impressed that she had her sexy figure back once again without any problems. Her hair was done in french twist with small diamonds. Noin was trailing her behind with Adin who was just staring at his mommy. I held my hand out and she took it and gave me a small kiss on my cheek. She turned around and kissed our son.

"Bye baby. Mommy and daddy will be gone for a while."

I also kissed my son goodbye. "Be a good boy." My protective arm went around Relena's small waist and guided her outside to my newly bought black Jaguar.

"You bought a new one?" Relena asked as I opened the door for her.

"Yes. Do you like it?"

Before she entered the car she kissed me passionately on my lips. "I like the driver." She giggled and went in.

I closed the door and felt my raging hormones once again. Well, I promised that our next lovemaking will be on our honeymoon. As I entered the driver's side, I smiled at my passenger as I take her to a place where our future starts.

Relena's POV

I sat comfortably on the car and tried not to ask Heero anything so I would not spoil the suprise. I stared at him while he was driving. He is a very handsome man with a muscular body that any woman would ever have. Though, there's something more that I fell in-love with. He is the only man that made me complete inside and out and no one could ever do that. His love is like salvation to my soul. Whenever troubles surround me, he is there to save me and protect me in any way he can. Truly, he is a hero, my only hero. He looked at me with curiosity.

"What are you thinking baby?"

A smile formed on my lips. "I'm thinking about you." 

"We're here." 

I looked outside and saw the Chinese restaurant where almost all high ranking officials in the land would really love to come. I was excited that he will be taking me here for I really love Chinese foods. The car stopped in front of the entrance and a butler opened my door and helped me step out. Heero was instantly by my side and gave the car key to the butler so he could park it to the valet. As we entered, my eyes danced with excitement at the luxurious place. The soft music could be heard everywhere. A small lady wearing a red cheongsam.

"Good evening sir and madame. How can I help you?"

Heero looked at her. "Reservation for Heero Yuy."

"Oh yes. Please follow me sir and madame." The lady escorted us to our table. It was a secluded place. She gave us the menu and left us for a while.

"What do you want honey?"

I looked up at Heero. "Uh, just dimsum, any kind."

"Ok."

Heero's POV

I enjoyed eating the food specially with the woman I love. I think that she ate more than me. Next time, I going to bring her in a Japanese restaurant so I would know if she also likes it. I watched as she gracefully got another shrimp dumpling with her chopsticks and made its way to her mouth. She was smiling while chewing and looked at me.

"This is the best Chinese restaurant I've been! Thanks Hee-chan!"

"No problem." Thanks to Hilde too. I smiled and took the whole scallop dimsum into my mouth. Slowly, I chewed and enjoyed the taste in my mouth. We continued eating until we finished everything that I ordered. I thought that she was already full but she could still eat her gelatin and lychee dessert! Who would have thought that a woman this sexy could eat that much. After she finished eating her dessert, she sipped at her sparkling white wine.

"So, why did you bring me here?"

"This." I signaled at a waiter and he brought a large fortune cookie in front of her. "For a fortune cookie! Isn't it nice?"

Relena's POV

"Fortune cookie?"

"Yes. Open it."

I looked at Heero curiously for a second and stared at the fortune cookie before me. I placed the glass down the table and cracked the cookie in two. Inside, I found a small note and read it:

"Tonight, the man of your dreams will propose to you tonight." I froze and my eyes slowly scanned the fortune cookie once again. On the other side of the cookie was an eangagement ring of oval sapphire, surrounded by small diamonds. 

"Marry me, Relena Peacecraft." He stood up and went by my side and kneeled.

I dropped the note and stared at him with teary eyes. "You want me to marry you because of the baby, doesn't it?"

Heero laid his head on my lap and snaked his arms around my waist. "No. I want to marry you because I love you. The baby was a bonus for me. Please Relly, marry me."

"I do."

He stood up and placed the ring on my right ring finger. He stepped back and stretched his arms towards me. "Come here my lovely fiancee and dance with me."

I stood up and allowed him to embrace me. He kissed me softly on my lips and we swayed the night away...

So short!

heero: yeah! 

well, at least this part is full of sap eh? people, the engagement ring is like princess Diana's. 

Anyway, if you have comments, suggestion or question. Please write to me at [][1]heerorelena@edsamail.com.ph

Any review sent to me via e-mail, your subject should be the fanfic that you have reviewed so that I won't have to guess. Thanks!

   [1]: mailto:heerorelena@edsamail.com.ph



	11. Forbidden Love pt 11

Forbidden Love 11

Heeeyyy!!! Chapter 11 is finally here!! I'm so happy! Ha!

heero: finally!!

Standard Disclaimer Applies

Chapter 11

Forbidden Love

Heero's POV

A brand new day has come. As I open my eyes, I couldn't help but smile as I remember the event last night. I looked down to see Relena still asleep and snuggled safely in my arms. My hold tightened and kissed her forehead. Slowly, I got out of her embrace and stood up, making my way to the nursery room. I peeked down at the crib only to see another pair of prussian blue eyes starring at me while chewing on his blanket. He must have been probably bored and his blanket was his only companion.

"Good morning son."

My baby boy gave me a baby smile and made small gurgling sound. I reached on top of a cabinet to grab a white bear as big as him and tickled Adin using the bear. His non-stop giggling was a sound to my ear, a sound that I would cherish for the rest of my life. Adin took the bear and bit the ear and he finally kicked the bear.

"So, you're strong as daddy?"

Once again, he gave me a heartfelt giggle and waved his small fists towards me. I lifted him out of the crib and gently craddled him in my arms. I returned back to our room and found that Relena was still sleeping peacefully. Carefully, I placed Adin beside Relena. When Adin knew that he was beside his mother, he giggled again, his feet kicking as if trying to wake his mother. I watched as Relena opened her eyes and found a very happy toddler beside her. Her mouth quickly curved into a smile and ran her hand on his fine brown hair.

"My sweetheart, good morning." She kissed Adin on his chubby cheek. She looked to me and smiled. "Good morning honey."

I crawled towards her and kissed her passionately on her sweet lips. "Good morning." I lay down beside Adin and tickled once again Adin's fat-filled tummy with my calloused hand. Relena was enjoying the scene before her. "He's so beautiful. Thank you." I murmured and looked at Relena.

"You're a part of this beautiful creation. I should be thanking you also." We kissed again but was broke by Adin's small cry. "He's hungry."

Relena's POV

"What's taking them soo long?!"

"Try to be patient mister, you're not the only one who wanted to know what happened last night."

I heard Duo and Hilde argue from the dining room. As we entered the room, almost all eyes were upon us. Before they could fire us with questions, I raised my right hand showing my engagement ring and flashing a big smile them all.

"They're getting married!" Dorothy squealed with delight. The girls quickly embraced me and all of them were crying tears of joy. The men except for my brother, gave Heero a pat on his back and congratulating him on his decision.

Heero turned his attention to the man who was still reading the newspaper. "Zechs, I have asked your sister's hand in marriage. I also ask for your blessing on this wedding."

My brother placed the newspaper down as I went beside Heero. "You already know my decision, Yuy." He stood up and went near us. He placed his hands on Heero's shoulder. "Take care of her...."

I hugged my brother as I cried tears of joy. I have faith that these two men in my life will finally live in peace together.

Duo tickled Adin's chin which earned him a giggle. "Hey chibi Heero! Your parents are getting married."

Heero glared at Duo. "He already knows that."

"Oh! I have also a suprise for chibi Heero!" Duo quickly ran upstairs. As he came back, his hands were behind him and he approached Adin with a big grin. Adin's prussian blue eyes was wide with curiosity as he watched his uncle Duo approach him. He retrieved a pillow shaped of Wing Zero and gave it to Adin who hugged the pillow tightly.

"Awww...same as his father, he loves Wing Zero!" Hilde laughed.

Heero glared again at Duo. "I will surely teach my son to give you a deathglare everytime he sees you." He looked at the pillow and he tried to get it from Adin. In return Adin gave him a baby glare that could match his father's. Heero sighed and watched as his son cling to the pillow.

"So, the preparation for the wedding will start today." Noin said and gave everyone except me and Heero a folder. "That will be your job. Please do your best if you all want to live after the wedding."

Everyone went on their own way, forgetting all about their breakfast. Well, except for Duo who grabbed his plate before he left. I approached Adin and Heero and kissed them both. "I can't wait to be with you."

"So do I" 

Sorry guys if this is short! I really don't have the luxury of time to write but I promise you that I will finish this fic.

If you guys have any questions, comments or suggestions, don't hesitate to send them to me at [][1]heerorelena@edsamail.com.ph

Any review sent to me via e-mail, your subject should be the fanfic that you have reviewed so that I won't have to guess. Thanks!

   [1]: mailto:heerorelena@edsamail.com.ph



	12. Forbidden Love pt 12

YEBAH!!! I'm finally back with another chapter. For those who waited sooooooo long, I'm really sorry. I was terribly busy with my school work. Anyway, here it is!

Standard Disclaimer Applies

Chapter 12

Forbidden Love

Heero's POV

Late that afternoon, everyone was busy doing their own job. I am happy that everyone supported me with this plan wholeheartedly even Zechs himself. I went to the bedroom that Relena and I shared and closed the door silently. Adin was sleeping peacefully on our bed, still embracing his Wing Zero pillow. Relena was in front of a full-length mirror, her hands on her hips and looking at herself through the mirror intently. She gave a sigh and crossed her arms in front of her chest. Quietly, I approached and hugged her.

"Honey, I look...fat." A small frown appeared on her face.

I kissed her hair and smiled. "Baby, I don't care what you look like. I still do love you very much." I turned her around and stepped back to look at her body. She has gained a little but her curves looked perfect to me. "You're still beyond sexy."

Relena rolled her eyes. "Yeah Yuy, go ahead and flatter me. You still think that this is sexy?" Quickly, she unzipped her dress and allowed it to fall to the ground. 

My temperature started to rise as soon as I saw her luscious body. I have noticed that her breats were much bigger than before and it looked more succulent before my eyes. I couldn't help but stare at her lovely body.

"Are you going to stare at me the whole day? Say something!"

I breathed deeply. She doesn't know the effects on me as I gaze into her body. I could feel those raging hormones again. "Darling, you look...perfect. Could you dress up? I might give Adin a brother soon."Relena chuckled and walked towards me. Her hands went around my neck and rubbed her semi-naked body into mine. 

"Hmmm...do you like this?" She purred softly on my ear. 

I almost lost my control. "Baby...please...save it on our honeymoon." I hugged her tightly to stop her. 

She kissed me softly. "Okay." She stepped back and retrieved her dress on the floor.

"I...I'm going to take a shower." I almost ran to the bathroom."

Relena's POV

I laughed as soon Heero disappeared. His face was completely red and was obviously aroused at the little show that I did. I zipped back the dress and sat down looking at the small figure at the bed. My hand reached out to stroke his cheek and smiled at the wonderful gift that Heero gave me. I wouldn't mind Heero giving me another one. I stood up and went to the bay window to watch as the vast garden of the Cinq Kingdom. My thoughts suddenly wandered to our upcoming wedding.

"The day that our hearts will become as one." I murmured.

A small smile escaped my lips. Our hearts already joined on the night we made love. It was one of the things that I would never forget. My right hand carresed my flat stomach and closed my eyes.

"Does it hurt?"

I opened my eyes and saw Heero standing beside me. He was wearing only his boxer shorts, a towel around his neck and his hair was dripping. He placed his hand over my small one, a deep concern visibly seen in his eyes.

"No Heero, I just miss being pregnant." 

"Why? It does not bother you?"

I chuckled. "No. It is the most wonderful opportunity that God gave to a woman." His eyes showed confussion. "During those four months when you were prohibited to see me, there were times that I would be alone and I would sit down and cry. Then, I would feel a kick. I will stop crying and talk to my baby even when he was still inside me." I glanced at Adin who was still sleeping peacefully. "I would somehow remember that I am not alone."

He smiled, a sign that he understood me. "Don't worry, you'll have that feeling again...soon." He cupped my cheeks and kissed me on my lips.

"It's my turn to take a bath." He smiled again and he slapped my butt playfully as I passed him.

"HEY! What was that for?!"

He quickly ran to my walk-in closet.

Noin's POV

I glanced at the clock and sighed exhaustedly. Everyone came into the living room except for Heero and Relena. Everyone looked exhausted but the happiness and excitement is visibly seen in their eyes. "I do hope hope that we are doin' our jobs very well."

Hilde smiled. "Very much!"

"Okay, it's time to rest. Have a wonderful evening everyone."

Everyone left to went to their respective rooms. Zechs stayed sitting on the couch with a wide smile on his face.

"Well, it seems that Mr. Peacecraft is not himself today."

"You know what Noin? I'm sure that Relena would be really happy on her wedding."

"I'm glad that you are a still a part of the preparation even though you are busy on your job."

He stood up and placed his arm around my shoulders. "Anything for my sister. I'm sure that a relaxing a hot bath would be nice to recharge our strength for tommorow."

I nodded. "And a long sleep on our soft bed would add to it." We both laughed as we ascended the stairs to our bedroom.

I'm so happy that another chapter has been released!!!

Heero: I've waited for sssssssssoooooooooooooo long!!!!

@#$^*!!!! How dare you say that!! Why don't you just replace me? You will be the one going to my school to study and take the test, projects or whatever so I could just sit here and write stories about you and Relena!!!

Heero: *thinking* good idea! MISSION ACCEPTED! *walks away to get the author's uniform*

NANI?! I thought he would not take it seriously!!! *runs after Heero*

If you guys have any questions, comments or suggestions, don't hesitate to send them to me at heerorelena@edsamail.com.ph

Any review sent to me via e-mail, your subject should be the fanfic that you have read so that I won't have to guess which fic you're talking about. Thanks!


	13. Forbidden Love pt 13

Finally, another chapter out!! Heh! heh! I was soo obsessed in playing The Sims. I love that game! Guess who are my characters? It's Heero and Relena (I forgot where I downloaded their skins)!!! On another house, I'm using Zechs and Noin. My brother is using Wufei and Dorothy as a couple (WEIRD!!!!).

Heero: I can't believe that you're always making me cook our meals!!!

Heh! Heh! Anyways, I'm so glad that I am in the Dean's List!!! 

Standard Disclaimer Applies

Chapter 13

Forbidden Love

Heero's POV

Two weeks more to go and our big day comes. I looked at my hands and find them shaking. I don't know if I am nervous or just too excited. A small giggle broke my thoughts and I looked behind my back. Adin was playing with his ball and rolled over to my feet. I picked up his ball and kneeled two feet away from him. "Come and get it." He crawled fast towards me, he stretched out his hand gesturing to give the ball to him. I smirked, this child could have inherited my intelligence and I wonder if I could make him speak right now. "Say daddy first"

Adin lowered his hands, his lips pouted and his eyes started to water. Immediately, I panicked knowing that his mother is overprotective of her son. I gave the ball back and kissed his head. I sat again in front of my computer and began typing when...

"Dada!"

My eyes widened and turned to the giggling baby boy on the carpet. I stood up and sat in front of him. "You spoke!" I said as if I just discovered Mars. My hands cradled him and went out of the room to look for Relena. I saw her at the garden cutting some red rose. "Honey, Adin just said dada to me!"

Relena stood up and removed her gloves. "Baby, could you say something to mommy?" She stared excitedly to Adin and...

...he just giggled...again.

Relena crossed her arms in front of me. "Heero, I think you're just hearing things. You're tired, I think you should rest."

"No! He spoke...he did, I swear!" I tickled Adin's chin. "Come on son, say dada again."

He yawned and laid his head on my chest. "Heero, take him back to his crib. You go rest after that."

"Okay." I sighed and kissed Relena's forehead. We went back inside the mansion. As we were walking on the hall towards the bedroom, Adin looked at me...

"Dada!"

I stopped and looked at him. My arms stretched to lift him up in the air so I could observe him. "Are you playing tricks on me young man?"

"Young man? He's just a baby!" I saw Duo approaching us.

I observed my baby boy again. "Are you spending too much time with my son?" I asked Duo as I shifted my gaze that turned into a glare to the smiling chestnut hair baka in front of me.

Duo lifted his hands in defense. "No! He just developed a personality totally opposite his dad!! Ciao!" He walked quickly away.

"I swear Duo, if you're corrupting my child, you'll be dead before sunrise!"

Zech's POV

After four months of preparation for the wedding, the Peacecraft mansion looked like a heavenly place. I never expected from them to make it.

"So, what can you say?" 

I looked at my lovely wife. "Everything looks so perfect!" My eyes scanned the garden. The flowers are in full bloom, as if they know that a very special event would be taking place.

Noin smiled. "Well, you know Yuy." She snaked her arms around mine. "After the wedding, your sister won't be living with us anymore."

"My baby sister..." I sighed. I felt a small tug at the end of my pants. My eyes traveled down and saw a pair of Prussian blue eyes and wild brown hair. For a moment, I thought I was going to faint. I thought that Heero became a chibi but I quickly recovered. "Hello there Adin!" I picked up the baby boy and smiled at him. He gave me a baby glare. Maybe he knows that I hated his father before.

"He's growing like his father everyday!" Noin said excitingly.

"There you are!" Relena said smiling as she walked towards us. She kissed her baby's cheek. "He's been crawling around the whole day! He really has his father's strength." Her eyes scanned the garden and soon it glittered with delight. "This is soo beautiful! I can't believe it!"

Heero parked his black Jaguar at the driveway and got out. Adin soon squirmed in my arms when he saw his father with a big grin on his face. Relena ran to him and covered his face with kisses. He and Relena approached us and he carefully carried Adin out of my embrace. "Well, hello there my lucky charm." Heero said as he kissed his son's forehead. "I have news for you, the program that I created greatly impressed the Board of Directors of MacroComputers Corporation. They said that if this program becomes a bestseller, I will be receiving a great increase plus other incentives!"

Relena embraced him. "This calls for a celebration! I'm so proud of you!"

"Congratulations Heero! But before that we still have to practice what we should do on your wedding. Meet you guys again here after an hour!" Noin said as she ran inside the mansion. Sending Heero's good news as fast as she could.

Noin's POV

Everything went fine during the practice with a great help from Heero's death glare. He wanted everything to be perfect for his future wife. "Alright guys, all of you did a great job." Heero gives a small nod to me. "We all have two weeks to prepare ourselves and rest before the wedding day. You now may all go." I said with a smile and everyone gave a sigh of relief.

"I really appreciate everything you did." I was dumbstruck at what Heero said. He was never like that before.

Heero smirked. "Yeah, I know. Relena helped me to become a better person." He said as if reading my mind. He then followed his fiancee and son towards their bedroom.

"You deserve a royal treatment tonight." I felt Zechs' hands massaging my tensed shoulders.

"Hmmm...like what?" I purred softly.

"Would a long warm bath and a body massage do?" 

"Definitely."

He carried me all the way to our bedroom.

Relena's POV

I placed my baby in his crib and watched him as he sleeps peacefully. I planted a kiss on his forehead and left his room to retire in bed. The whole day for me was spent just taking care of a very active baby and it drained my strength. Though it was still more enjoyable than just sitting in your desk the whole day and signing papers. As I entered the bedroom that Heero and I shared, Heero looked up at me and set the book that he was reading aside.

"You only have few more days as a Peacecraft." He said and patted the empty space beside the bed.

I climbed on the bed and lie down beside him. He pulled the covers over us. I snuggled closer to him for more warmth. "Can't wait to be a Yuy." I said softly on his chest.

He stroked my back lovingly. "I swear to you that you will never regret it."

I smile contentedly. "You must also give Adin another sibling."

"Ok, how many?" He asked teasingly. I could feel his smile even though I was not looking at him.

"We can discuss that on our wedding night. As of now, I need sleep." 

He turned off the lamps as we both drifted into a world of wonderful dreams.

Hey guys, I'm sorry for not writing and updating this fic for such a long time. ^_^ Anyway, the next chapter will be the last. To my ever loyal readers and reviewers, thank you very much. 

Heero: LAST!! No way, you have to write a sequel!!

Don't give suggestions to the readers Yuy!!! (glares at Heero)

Heero: (glares at apol)

Duo: Heh, heh! Don't mind them! If you have any comments or suggestion, please don't hesitate to write them to apol at heerorelena14@yahoo.com She loves reading e-mails. ^_^


	14. Forbidden Love the last chapter

This is the last chapter and I wanted to thank the people who read this story. I would just like to apologize for not posting up the chapters soon. I don't have the time to write and the inspiration. I was also enjoying reading other HY x RP stories as well. ^_^

Standard Disclaimer Applies

Chapter 14

Forbidden Love

Heero's POV

I carefully adjusted the bow of my tuxedo but unfortunately my hands won't cooperate. I heard a chuckle behind me and turned to the source of the sound. There was Quatre smiling at my clumsiness. He went towards me and adjusted the annoying bow less than a second.

"There. Don't touch it anymore." He patted my back. "Well buddy, just relax, you are marrying a wonderful girl."

"I know Quatre, I'm scared thinking that I might not be a perfect husband for her. Or I might not be able to be a good father to Adin and the coming children." I sighed.

"So, there's more to come?" Duo was standing on the guestroom's doorway, hands in his pockets and an annoying grin plastered on his face. "So, I didn't know that the perfect soldier would be worrying these kind of things."

"Every man does, Duo." Quatre said. "Listen Heero, Relena loves you more than anything in this world and you love her back. I know that she wouldn't expect you to be perfect in everything. Just give your best and everything will go well."

I gave him a small smile. "Thanks." I ran my hand through my unruly hair. Then I saw Duo approaching me with a comb in his hands. "If I were you, you wouldn't do that." I glared at him through the mirror.

Duo froze. "I was just trying to help." He said with a frown.

"Nah, Relena loves it this way. This is perfect in her eyes." I smiled at the thought of meeting my bride in an hour.

Relena's POV

I stared at myself in the full length mirror as my friends check my wedding gown, veil and make-up. Thankfully, my strapless gown hung to my body perfectly. Then I suddenly thought of Heero. Would he like my gown? I ran my hand through its silky material and came across to some bead patterns. A gold lace with intricate design circled around my waist and at the edge of my skirt. The long train behind my gown has beads of gold and white, forming beautiful flowers near the end. My face covered with veil and on top of it is a crown made of diamonds. Milliardo gave it to me, he said that it looks like what our mother has always worn. I feel my eyes begin to water, wishing that my parents would be here in my wedding day.

"Oh my Relena! Don't you dare cry, you'll ruin your make-up!" Catherine noticed it through the veil. She carefully lifted it up and Dorothy handed her a tissue. She carefully wiped the tear that started to spill.

Sally patted my hand. "It will be alright, dear."

"I'm quite nervous Sally, I can't help it." I glanced at the clock on top of the full-length mirror. Thirty minutes more remaining of my single life and face a new one that I know that is happier and lovely. Hopefully, the groom would be there.

"He will be."

My gaze followed the source of the voice. I was shocked that this person could read what was in my mind. There was my brother, standing on the doorframe. His smile was something that I haven't seen before. A smile that tells me that he is proud of my decision.

He walked across the room, towards me. He kissed my forehead through the veil and clasped my hands. "You just don't know how much I'll miss you. Even though we didn't have much time together, I hope that you are happy that I'm your brother and all those minimal times we had."

I embraced him ignoring the shouts of the girls who were fixing my hair and all. My brother laughed and embraced me back. He pushed me away gently. "We wouldn't want to start a world war here eh? See you later sis, the looks these girls are giving me makes me creepy!" He went out.

Noin stands in front of me with her hands on her hips. "Your brother loves to put himself in danger!" All of us laughed once again and they continued what they were doing.

Heero Yuy stood in front of the altar, running his hand through his hair for the nth time. When he was about to do it again, Duo grabbed his hand and placed it beside him. Heero sighed nervously as Duo chuckled behind him. Soon Heero heard the song I Do (Cherish You) playing and the large double mahogany doors opened and the wedding march started.

"Yo buddy, here comes your lovely bride." Duo whispered teasingly.

All Heero could do was stare as Relena came out with her brother beside her. At that moment Heero's fears and nervousness quickly dissappeared. He felt like falling in love with Relena all over again. As Relena walked through the aisle, he thought of her as an angel. His stare was broken when he heard his son giggle as he tried to wiggle out of Noin's embrace. He smiled at how cute his son looked in his baby tuxedo just like his father. Adin was trying to reach his mother when he saw her, as if he has never seen her for such a long time. Noin tried to calm him with the help of the other bridesmaids.

When Relena reached his side, he gave her a wide grin. It seems that could not contain his happiness although Milliardo was quite reluctant to give her hand. Relena nudged him on his ribs, making him wince a little. This made Heero smile more. Milliardo then moved beside Noin. When Heero and Relena was about to turn to the priest...

"Mama!"

Relena's eyes widened and covered her mouth. She turned back to where Noin was sitting and saw Adin reaching his chubby fingers to her and smiling.

"I told you, he can already speak." Heero leaned and whispered triumphly. 

Relena giggled and gave a small wave to her son before she and Heero turned to the priest to start the wedding.

The tapping of the forks against the wine glass made Relena blush. She took a sip of the wine and turned to Heero who was already leaning in for the kiss. This is their second kiss before the public though during the dance Heero stole small sweet kisses.

"Come on baby, let's give them what they want." Heero kissed her passionately before she could speak.

Duo stood up and raised his wine glass. "More children to come!" Everybody laughed.

Heero broke the kiss. "Mission accepted!" He said raising his wine glass as well, making everybody laugh and clap their hands. Relena was blushing furiously all the way.

"May we ask for the bride and groom to cut the cake." Dorothy said.

Heero stood up and helped Relena as they made their way towards the cake twice the height of Milliardo. Relena reached for the knife and Heero covered her small hand with his as the cut a piece for both of them. Relena then reached for a small plate and Heero placed the slice of cake in it. When Heero was about to grab a fork, Relena raced him and cut a big portion of the sliced cake and lift it up near his lips.

"How am I going to eat that?" Heero's eyes widened thinking that he doesn't have a big mouth as Duo.

Relena smiled. "Go figure it out yourself." She shoved it in his mouth and Heero could do nothing but open his mouth as much as possible. (^_^;)

Heero took the fork from Relena's hand and gave her a wicked grin. Relena's widened, worrying that he would do the same thing. She gave a sigh of relief when Heero sliced a small piece.

"Open your mouth baby." He said half chewing the cake that was fed to him. Relena obeyed and he fed her the cake.

Heero chewed the cake and cleared his throat. "Thank you everyone for coming to our wedding. Truly, this has been a lovely day for my wife and me. Now, it's time for us to leave to Paris where my wife shall conceive our second child!"

A large applause was heard throughout the Peacecraft's ballroom. Adin was giggling in Noin's arms as if he understood what his father said. Once again Relena was blushing madly, never in her entire life would she have imagined for Heero to be like this.

"Let's go Relena. Now that our love is not anymore forbidden, I can have you without anybody's interruption." Heero grinned.

Relena slapped Heero's arm and buried her red face in his chest while he escorted her to the waiting limousine.

Hooooeeee!!! Sorry for not updating for such a long time. I was busy during my practicum so please forgive me. Anyway, thank you once again for all those who read this. 

Heero: Sequel! Se...

*covers Heero's mouth* heh! heh! Please ignore what he said. ^_^


End file.
